1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording an image on a recording medium using a multi-channel light modulator.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image recording apparatus using the Grating Light Valve (trademarked by Silicon Light Machines, Sunnyvale, Calif.) to modulate light from a semiconductor laser has been proposed. The semiconductor laser is usually cooled so as to stabilize the wavelength and the output power and ensure its lifetime. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2000-131628 discloses an image recording apparatus which is additionally provided with a cooling system for cooling the light modulator.
The Grating Light Valve converts the incident light into non-diffracted and diffracted beams, which are used as signal beams and non-signal beams. The non-signal beams are blocked not to reach the recording medium. If the laser power is high, the blocked light energy has to be removed by a cooling system.
Generally the laser source is kept turned on as long as the recording apparatus is in operation so as to stabilize its temperature. The laser energy, which is often blocked by a shutter, needs removing, too.
The present invention is intended for an image recording apparatus with a high-power laser for recording an image on a recording medium, and a main object of the present invention is to adequately suppress temperature rise in the image recording apparatus.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the image recording apparatus comprises a light source comprising a semiconductor laser; the Grating Light Valve to modulate the light from the light source; a holding member for holding the recording medium which is exposed to signal beams from the light modulator; a light shielding member for blocking undesired light; and a light-shield cooling member for removing heat generated by blocking the undesired light.
In the image recording apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to adequately prevent ill-effect of heat on an optical system by removing the heat generated by blocking the undesired light.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there are a light-shield cooling member for removing the light energy and a light-shielding member for directing the light from the light source to the light-shield cooling member. According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the light shielding member comprises a mirror which reflects a non-signal light from the light modulator, and the light-shield cooling member is irradiated with the light which is reflected by the mirror, to remove the heat generated by irradiation.
In the image recording apparatus of these preferred embodiments, the heat generated by light shielding is carried away from the optical system.
The present invention is also intended for a technique for efficiently removing heat generated in the apparatus.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.